The Promise
by Orenji Yume
Summary: Oneshot. Slight crossover with TRC. Ever wondered about the relationship between Yuuko and Clow Reed? full summary inside Pls R&R!


_The Promise by Orenji Yume_

_A xxxHOLiC one-shot fic_

**SPOILERS: Very slight crossovers with Tsubasa RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE.**

**STORY: Ever wondered about the relationship between Yuuko and Clow Reed? This fic is on their first meeting. Thanks to avezyen for r&r my previous XXXHolic fic and thus giving me this idea! Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own XXXHolic (or TRC), CLAMP does.

Stretching her arms in the air, Yuuko heaved a sigh and let herself drop onto the bed. Outside, she could hear Maru and Moro. But she knew that soon, they would be asleep and the house would fall gently into a deep slumber. As for herself, Yuuko was indeed tired, after serving a larger than usual amount of customers this week. 'Is this the season for making wishes?' Chuckling softly to herself, Yuuko came down from the bed and went behind the silk screen. And as expected, the silk screen was a pale colour, but brought to life by the complicated drawings of a sakura tree in the season of its bloom.

Letting her former clothes fall, Yuuko somehow managed to reach for other pieces of equally striking clothing, and wrapped them around her thin body. As she stepped out from behind the screen, Yuuko undid her long, black hair, which was in a bun. After that, she tied it up in a loose ponytail, allowing some loose strands to escape. She was wearing a tight, black dress that revealed her shoulders and reached her ankles, and it also had two slits down the sides starting from her thighs. Added to that, was a long, white, long-sleeve robe running all the way down to her feet, that had fur trimmings and a few winter season designs here and there. This was what she was going to sleep in.

As she pulled herself onto the bed, the door opened, to reveal two small children. With a small smile, she welcomed them in, reminding them to close the door. They approached her with small, quick footsteps, and she received them warmly. As expected, they were already nodding off to sleep. She made sure that they were settled nicely, before whispering a few, comforting words into each of their ear. Very soon, both Maru and Moro had turned in.

Yuuko sat up in bed. Though the lights were already out and she herself was tired, but something made her stay awake. She knew that there was to be no more customers for the day, so what made her keep her eyes open until that special moment arrived? For once, the raven-haired lady was uncertain. But this did not make her unsettled. Instead, she merely smiled widely, waiting in anticipation to clear her doubts.

Some minutes passed, and the house was still as silent as ever. Getting out of bed, careful not to alarm the twins, Yuuko decided to walk around outside, maybe she will have a better chance of meeting this stranger. The moment she was out of the house, a cool breeze swept past her face, leaving behind a refreshing feel. It seemed to be telling her that that something was coming soon, just around the corner. Slipping on a pair of black slippers, she looked around with those penetrating eyes of hers. Nothing, she saw nothing in the distance, except for the familiar darkness.

Walking out into the open space, she raised her head, as if expecting something to drop out of the sky. Still, there was no the slightest hint of an unexpected guest. By now, Yuuko was a bit tired of waiting. She could already feel another strange presence in the air, but yet it preferred to keep itself hidden. A flash of annoyance flew across her amber eyes.

In a loud, clear voice, she spoke, "I know you're here, don't waste your time trying to hide in the shadows. Come out now and state your purpose for coming here."

Just then, there was a distinct rustle of leaves coming behind her. Turning around abruptly, she saw a tall figure. Yuuko's eyes narrowed, suspicious of the person. Before she could say anything to state her thoughts, the figure took a few steps forward.

"Just as they said...you could foretell my coming," It was a deep voice, but unfamiliar to Yuuko. "But from what I know...you didn't expect my arrival in the first place...you just suspected, yes?"

'Who is he...? He doesn't seem to come from a simple background.' Outside, she still remained calm and cool, though inside more questions were raised the minute the stranger spoke. 'If he could tell that I wasn't expecting him...then...what else does he know?'

Taking a firm step forward, Yuuko was showered in the pale light of the moon, and she requested simply, "I'd rather you show yourself clearly, before we continue with this conversation."

Immediately, the reply came, "My pleasure."

Yuuko watched as two feet appeared before her. Looking up, she saw a bespectacled man. He had long, black hair, tied up in a ponytail. He wore a long robe, which was the blend of black, blue, yellow and purple. Though he dressed simply, and had a smile to top it all off, Yuuko could still feel a strong aura coming off from him, despite the hated fact that he managed to hide himself from her well enough. She did not like to admit it, but he was indeed a powerful person. What authority could he possibly hold? But then again, he smiled at her so casually, in such a friendly manner. He did not assert much authority in that smile, frankly speaking.

"And you are?" She finally asked, after a long period of silence was produced between them.

Without hesitation, the man answered her, "Clow Reed."

His answer hit her. 'Isn't he...? This man? Clow Reed? I know he's powerful from his strong aura but...the way he presents himself...I didn't think that he'd be...so...' Trying to contain her surprise, Yuuko smiled back at him, as mysterious as ever. 'He's so young...and there I was thinking Clow Reed must have been old in order to have attained such a high level...but then again...I don't look old either.' She laughed silently at herself.

Studying him, she failed to pry out any information of him whatsoever. There was this invisible barrier hindering all of her moves. Clenching her hands, Yuuko tried once more. The result was still the same. 'What does he want with me? Why doesn't he come straight to the point instead of prolonging this agony of mine...making me try and guess what his motive is.' His face remained unchanged, he was still smiling pleasantly. Looking away, Yuuko tried to find a way out of this situation. 'That smile...somehow it irks me and yet...it is pleasant in some curious way...' Clearing her thoughts, she focused back on Clow Reed's purpose. 'I know...he's trying to test me...'

But yet, she hated this awkward silence, that irritating yet pleasant smile of his, the feeling of knowing your limits and his presence seemingly overpowering her own. 'I don't believe that I can't override him in other ways...'

"Why are you here?" She asked firmly.

Still smiling, Clow Reed said, "I believe you know the answer."

"..."

'Fine...' Concentrating harder than before, Yuuko once again attempted to search him for a clue. Anything. His background, his motive...as long as she has something purposeful enough to say to him. 'Wait...' Something caught her eye. A flicker. Somebody...no...two people. Both of them looked around the same age. 'Wait...it's getting clearer...A girl...and a boy. They're...looking at each other...but...something's separated them.' The picture got bigger, and now she could roughly guess what was going on. 'He's trapped...and...she wants to save him. But...who are they...?'

Suddenly, something struck her, "She's your daughter...isn't she?"

"Yes...in that dimension, that is..."

Perplexed by his smile this time, Yuuko could not understand how he could still smile when he knew that his daughter and her friend would be in trouble in the future. And...why is he here? He, a great magician...looking for her. How could she help? Isn't he powerful enough? Can he not handle it himself? Though uncertain of the answers to these questions, she still maintained her cool and on the surface, looked unaffected by the piece of news.

"What do you want me to do? Change the future and save your daughter and her friend?" Trying to get a grip of herself, Yuuko took a step forward. "Is that why you are here? But what can I possibly do?"

Still smiling, Clow Reed gave a small nod, "Yes, you stated them all, those were my exact intentions."

Taken slightly aback, Yuuko flinched, "Really? Me? Why can you not use your powers to save them? Why look for me?" Folding her arms, she reminded him. "I'm sure that you know I always have a price for everything."

"Yes, of course, I've always kept that in mind," Stretching out a hand, he continued. "I didn't come empty-handed. And if you want to know, I would not be present when the crisis takes place. So..."

A bright glow was emitted from the palm of his hand, and Yuuko had to shield her eyes at first, before she removed her hand and the glow dimmed. Watching his actions closely, Yuuko saw two figures forming in the soft light, and the figures grew more distinct as they floating down onto Clow Reed's hand and settled down. Blinking, Yuuko instantly recognised the two figures, and it was not a big surprise as to how Clow Reed managed to get his hands on them. 'This is his payment...?'

Bowing slightly, he spoke, "Yes. They are yours now. They will also be useful when my daughter and her friend seek your help."

Handing them over to Yuuko, she cautiously took them in both hands, "I see, thank you. I will do what I have to do when the time comes."

"Thank you. I will be off now," Bowing once more, Clow Reed smiled. "By the way, I look forward to the day when I'll see you again."

Her curiousity was aroused by this question, but she did not have time to question further as Clow Reed vanished into thin air. Gazing around her, she saw no sign of him anywhere. Letting out a small sigh, she headed back into the house, with the intention to keep them somewhere.

Going inside the storeroom, she placed the two figures at one side, as she tried to find a container or something of such to keep them so that they would not collect dust. It was only some time afterwards, did Yuuko find two glass containers suitable enough. Keeping them at the top of the shelf, she later rubbed her hands together to get rid of the dust. Staring at the payment, she could not hold back a satisfied smile. I'll do my best when the time does come... Going outside, she closed the door behind her.

……Presenttime……

'What does he mean that he'll be looking forward to the day when he'll see me again? Would I be doing something?' Slamming her hand down onto the table, Yuuko was yet again exasperated by the statement Clow Reed had made so many years ago. 'No matter how hard I try to see into the future, I just keep on missing that period of time!'

Grabbing hold of a bottle, she saw that it was empty, "Bring in more!" Yuuko cried out, and then she laid her head against the table.

At that moment, a bespectacled boy called back, "Coming!" And then he ran off in one direction. Soon, he came back with his hands full of bottles of alcohol. Putting them onto the table, he told her. "There's no more left, this is the last batch already."

"Go and buy more then, Watanuki!"

Giving her a weird look, Watanuki slipped out of the door, muttering to himself, "I'll have to go to that drugstore again to cure her sickness later as well...Better go now there as well."

Just then, Yuuko raised her head from the table. She had sensed something. Standing up, she walked out of the room, and very soon found herself in front of the storeroom. Opening the door, she stepped inside, with her eyes looking up. And then she smirked. The red and blue gems on the foreheads of the two Mokonas were glowing faintly. 'Not long now...'  
_  
END_

**A/N: This is just my interpretation of how things may have happened in the manga. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
